Ain't Just Bad Girls
Ain't Just Bad Girls is the third studio album by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls, released on January 19, 2010 by Interscope Records. Singles "Movin' On" was released as the group's debut and lead single on January 18, 2013. The song debuted at number 85, and peaked at number 76 on the Billboard Hot 100, spending a total of eleven weeks there and charting at number 27 on the Billboard Pop Singles chart. The song was certified Gold in the United States for selling combined sales and track-equivalent streams units of 500,000 in June 2014. "Me And My Girls" was released as the second single through Radio Disney and reached number 4 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100, number 17 on the Heatseekers Songs, and number 53 on Digital Songs. On July 1, 2013, they announced the song's name was "Black Magic", after the single's cover art surfaced on music identification service Shazam. "Black Magic" was scheduled to premiere on July 10 but was later moved forward to July 2, after the single leaked online on July 5. The single was released digitally in the UK on July 10, 2013, and was number 1 on the UK charts for three weeks. "Baby Doll" was released as the album's fourth single on September 23, 2013 Its music video was released on September 30, 2013 on Vevo. "Baby Doll" debuted on the Mainstream Top 40 at number 28, and peaked at number 21 on December 25, 2013, becoming the group's highest position on the chart and surpassing their first single "Movin' On". The song went on to spend three non-consecutive weeks at its peak position. On December 4, 2014, the song debuted at number 93 on the Billboard Hot 100. It rose to a peak of 40 on its fifth week on the chart with week sales of 85,000, marking Fifth Harmony's best week sales as well as their highest charting single and first top 40 entry. Along with "Boss", the song was certified platinum in the United States. "Like Me" was sent to contemporary hit radio in the United States, as the album's fifth single on March 3, 2015. On the chart dated February 7, 2015, the song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 82. On July 28, 2015 the song reached number 12 on its twenty-third week on the chart. It was the group's highest charting song at the time, but has since been surpassed by their 2014 single "Boss", which peaked at number four in February 2014. The song also debuted at number 37 on the Mainstream Top 40 chart. It has since reached a peak of number four, becoming their first top ten song on the chart. "Boss" also became the group's first song to debut on the Rhythmic chart. The track was certified triple platinum and became one of only twenty-two songs to be certified multi-platinum in 2014 in the United States. Elsewhere, the song peaked at number one in Israel, Lebanon and Mexico, number three in Scotland, as well as the top 20 in Australia, Canada, Belgium, South Korea, Slovakia, Germany and France, becoming the group's biggest song worldwide. Track Listing Performers (All the Pussycat Dolls sang in the chorus of the 10 songs out of the 18 songs) (Nicole sang chorus of all songs) * Nicole Scherzinger – lead vocals (18/18 songs) * Melody Thornton – main vocals (10/18 songs) * Jessica Sutta – main vocals (2/18 songs) * Ashley Roberts – main vocals (2/18 songs) * Kimberly Wyatt – main vocals (2/18 songs) Category:Ain't Just Bad Girls Category:Nicole Scherzinger Category:Melody Thornton Category:Jessica Sutta Category:Ashley Roberts Category:Kimberly Wyatt Category:Albums